All just because I, love you
by Akoblue-chan
Summary: Kurapika adalah anak sederhana di sekolah, tapi sebenarnya dia anak mafia partner keluarga Zaoldyeck yang sudah tiada. Dia jatuh cinta pada temannya Kuroro, anak yang ibunya menjadi korban ayah Kurapika yang iri pada keluarga mafia lucifer. Kurapika yang mempunyai imej buruk di mata Kuroro saat pertama kali bertemu, hanya bisa memendam perasaannya hingga SMA.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing :** Kuroro. L x Kurapika. K

**Disclaimer : **Yoshiro Togashi

Don't like, don't read~

**_Mencintai itu tidak salah kan?_**

**_Semua orang punya hak untuk itu, meskipun.._**

**_Tidak semua orang mempunyai hak untuk dicintai balik_**

**_Dan,_**

**_Tidak salah bukan mencintai kekasih orang lain?_**

**_~~~"~~~"~~~"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"PIKA-CHAAANNNNNNN!" gadis berambut pink berlari kencang dengan raut wajah berbinar-binar, namanya? Neon Nostrade. Putri orang terkaya nomor 2 di Yorkshin City, populer, cantik, aktif, meskipun... errr.. tidak pintar. Tapi tetap saja dia selalu menjadi incaran para lelaki di Hunter High School.

Lalu orang yang dipanggil Pika-chan itu? Oh dia Kurapika. Kurapika Kuruta. Hanyalah gadis dari kalangan biasa yang mempunyai rambut pirang pendek dengan mata biru yang indah dan tubuh yang mungil. Dia tidak populer, biasa saja. Sikapnya pun seperti laki-laki.

Kurapika yang tadinya sedang duduk di jendela segera turun dan bersandar di tembok, menunggu Neon sampai menghampirinya. "hosh.. hosh.. Pika- hosh.. chan.. hosh" Neon membungkukan tubuhnya dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangan di lutut. "hei hei, bernapaslah dulu yang tenang." Neon mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "lalu? Ada apa kau berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku?" Kurapika menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. "umm begini, aku dan Kuroro besok mau ada anniversary ke 6th, aku mohon padamu untuk ikut perayaannya di rumah Kuroro yaaaaa." Yaaa Neon dan Kuroro sudah berpacaran selama 6 tahun. Dari kelas 6 SD sampai mereka kelas 3 SMA ini. Oh ya, mereka sekelas? Ya, Neon dan Kurapika sekelas. Padaha umur Kurapika baru 15 tahun dan sudah duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA.

Mendengar ucapan Neon,Kurapika terdiam.

'_salahkah aku bila aku menolaknya?'_

"Kurapika? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kata-kata Neon membuyarkan lamunan Kurapika. "ah i-iya aku pasti datang."

**_Fake smile_**

**_Lagi-lagi fake smile.._**

**_Tidakkah kau menyadarinya Neon?_**

**_Aku tersenyum karena terpaksa.._**

Neon berteriak girang dan memeluk Kurapika dengan erat. Kurapika tidak tega melihat sahabat baiknya dari kecil itu kecewa.

**-SKIPTIME-**

**KRIINNNGGGGG**

Bunyi bel sekolah berdering kencang, menandakan bahwa sekarang saatnya pulang sekolah.

Kurapika masih duduk di bangkunya, menatap ke luar jendela yang tergambar lapangan dan langit senja bewarna orange. Di kelasnya masih ada Machi dan Nobunaga yang mendapat tugas piket. Mereka berdua tidak dekat dengan Kurapika, sehingga gengsi untuk menanyakan Kurapika yang masih saja memangku kepalanya di tangannya sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Sudah 5 menit, Nobunaga merasa gerah dengan kelakuan Kurapika yang aneh. Dia pun bertanya "hey kau, untuk apa sedari tadi memandangi keluar jendela?".

Hening.

"Hey!"

Hening.

"HEY NONA KURUTAAA!" bentak Nobunaga.

"Apa?" Kurapika menoleh pelan.

Nobunaga yang menahan emosi karena dijawab begitu hampir memukul wajah mulus Kurapika kalau Machi tidak menahannya. Gadis berambut lavender tersebut tersenyum kepada Kurapika dan mengucapkan maaf berkali-kal. Kurapika hanya mendengus.

Kurapika mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke arah tangga untuk menuruninya. Di koridor, Kurapika terus melamun. Masih memikirkan kata-kata Neon pagi tadi..

_'tidakkah ia mempunyai perasaan? Dia tau aku mencintai Kuroro. Tapi.. Neon sahabatku.'_

"aku pulang.."

"aaaa rupanya kau Kurapika." Ujar anak kecil berumur 14 tahun berambut putih sambil memakan choco robokun. "hey Killua.." ucap Kurapika kepada adik angkat kesayangannya itu. Yaaa.. Killua adalah anak dari keluarga pembunuh bayaran Zaoldyek yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan dan hanya Killua saja yang selamat. Karena Silva Zaoldyek adalah sahabatnya ayah Kurapika akhirnya Killua pun diangkat menjadi anak mereka, menjadi Killua Kuruta. "eh ada Gon juga rupanya.." lanjut Kurapika saat melihat anak kecil seumur Killua berambut hitam jabrik, sahabat sekaligus tetangga mereka dan Killua.

Kurapika berjalan gontai ke arah kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas, Gon ingin menanyakan kondisinya, tetapi niat itu diurungkan dan bertanya pada Killua. "eh Killua, Kurapika kenapa ya?" Killua menengok ke arah Gon sambil tetap mengunyah Choco robokun miliknya "hmp? Thidak tao.." jawab Killua dengan mulut penuh. Gon hanya membuang nafas pasrah.

**Kamar Kurapika..**

"besok ya? Aku tidak tahu akan siap atau tidak.." matanya melirik sebuah kalung berbandul batu ruby yang bewarna merah menyala "Kuroro.." gumam Kurapika.

_-flashback-_

_DUAKKK BUAAKKK_

_ Terdengar suara pukulan yang bersumber dari sekumpulan anak laki-laki berumur 8-10 tahun. Mereka sedang menghabisi seorang anak gadis berambut pirang pendek, baju kaos dan celana selututnya sudah terbecak darah. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan kain didahinya berdiri di belakang segerombolan para anak laki-laki, rupanya ia bos nya._

_ "kenapa gadis itu tidak melawan? Bukankan dia bisa saja menghambisi 10 anak laki-laki itu dengan rantainya yang tiba-tiba muncul disaat kondisi genting seperti ini?" anak laki-laki itu bergumam sendiri sambil terus menatap si anak gadis pirang yang terlihat dari celah kecil diantara gerombolan._

_ "KUROROOOOOO!" tiba-tiba seorang anak gadis lainnya yang berambut pink menghampiri Kuroro. Tidak, dia tidak menolong si pirang. Dia hanya bergelayutan di leher si bos gerombolan anak laki-laki._

_"hm?"_

_"hey Kuroro, itu bukankah Kurapika Kuruta? Dari keluarga yang terkenal kehebatannya karena bisa menguasai semua nen? Kau gila Kuroro, bagaimana kalau kau nanti dilaporkan olehnya ke keluarganya? Nanti kau terlukaa.."_

_".." Kuroro tidak bergeming. Dia masih fokus melihat si pirang yang masih terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Sesekali tubuh mungilnya tersentak ke kanan, ke kiri, terjungkal, tetapi anehnya dia kembali duduk sambil memeluk lututnya 'anak gadis macam apa dia?' batin Kuroro._

_Si pirang mendongak dan menatap mata hitam pekat yang berada 5 meter dengannya. Iris biru itu tampak bergetar, tapi tidak menunjukkan ketakutan. Hanya.. kekecewaan yang mendalam._

_DEG_

_Kuroro memegangi dadanya. Dia merasakan sesak di dadanya saat Kurapika menatapnya dengan lirih._

_"umm.. Kuroro.." Gadis berambut pink menyahut._

_"hm?" jawaban itu yang selalu di dengar Neon, gadis berambut pink._

_"Kurapika itu.. umurnya masih 7 tahun kan? Berarti, beda 2 tahun dari kita?"_

_Kuroro tercekat. 'apa? 7 tahun? Ku kira seumuran dengan ku, tapi fisiknya pun memang mungil. Tapi siapa sangka seumur segitu dia mampu mengendalikan rantai nen.'_

_Kuroro memajukan tubuhnya, melepaskan rangkulan Neon dan berjalan ke arah anak laki-laki yang terus menerus memukul tubuh dan wajah Kurapika. Kuroro tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya jika menjadi Kurapika. Tapi Kuroro adalah anak dari keluarga mafia yang tidak mudah mengampuni atau mengasihani orang lain._

_"cukup." Datar._

_Gerombolan anak laki-laki itu menoleh dan berhenti memukuli si gadis pirang. Membuka jalan untuk bosnya yang hendak menghampiri Kurapika._

_Wajah Kurapika babak belur, terlihat banyak memar di sana sini. Darah keluar dari telinga, kuku, hidung, dan mulut. Tiba-tiba kepalanya mengaliri cairan merah kental ke arah matanya dan turun ke pipi. Miris. Terlihat seperti menangis darah._

_"apa.."_

_Kuroro menelan ludahnya. Gadis di depannya buka suara._

_"apa.. yang kau lakukan.. semata-mata.. karna dendam mu.. pada ayahku?"_

_Kuroro merasa lehernya tercekik. Gadis itu masih saja meringkuk. Ya, Kuroro menyuruh para anak laki-laki itu untuk menghambisinya karena ayah gadis itu. Ayah gadis itu membunuh ibunya disaat ia berumur 2 tahun. Tapi kenapa harus Kurapika yang menanggung rasa sakitnya?_

_Kuroro berjongkok dan memiringkan kepalanya, tanpa sepengetahuan para anak laki-laki dan Neon, Kuroro menaruh sebuah benda bertali._

_'merah.' Kurapika membatin sambil terus mendekap benda bertali tersebut._

_"sebagai tanda minta maafku." Gumam Kuroro dengan tetap tak ada ekspresi yang berarti._

_Kurapika tersenyum lirih. Dia merasakan debaran di jantungnya. Ia merasakannya. Sangat merasakannya._

_'inikah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta' Kurapika mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat Kuroro yang beranjak pergi. Entah kenapa, hanya melihat punggungnya, Kurapika merasa nyaman._

_'kalung batu ruby ya?'_

_-end of flashback-_

Kurapika memeluk gulingnya, mata beriris biru mencoba terlelap dan menutup perlahan. Perlahan tapi pasti, gadis pirang itu tertidur. Menampakkan wajahnya yang terlihat damai bak malaikat.

TBC

Akoblue baru pertamakali ini bikin fic, mohon bantuannya *membungkuk* u,u

Tolong REVIEW ya:3


	2. Chapter 2

Nah sekarang chapter 2 ya? Maaf ya Akoblue gak pinter basa-basi, jadi just enjoy ya! :D

**Pairing :** Kuroro. L x Kurapika. K

**Disclaimer : **Yoshiro Togashi

Don't like, don't read~

**_Mencintai itu tidak salah kan?_**

**_Semua orang punya hak untuk itu, meskipun.._**

**_Tidak semua orang mempunyai hak untuk dicintai balik_**

**_Dan,_**

**_Tidak salah bukan mencintai kekasih orang lain?_**

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

_'__inikah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta' Kurapika mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat Kuroro yang beranjak pergi. Entah kenapa, hanya melihat punggungnya, Kurapika merasa nyaman._

_'__kalung batu ruby ya?'_

_-end of flashback-_

_Kurapika memeluk gulingnya, mata beriris biru mencoba terlelap dan menutup perlahan. Perlahan tapi pasti, gadis pirang itu tertidur. Menampakkan wajahnya yang terlihat damai bak malaikat._

_~"~"~"~~~~~~_

**Keesokan paginya..**

Kurapika menapaki koridor yang mulai ramai dengan siswa dan siswinya, perlahan ia makin mendekati kelasnya. 1 langkah, 2 langkah, 3 langkah.. langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti di depan kelas yang di atasnya terdapat papan kecil bewarna hijau yang bertuliskan 'XII IPA 2'. Kurapika memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas, lalu membuka matanya lagi dan segera berlari ke arah Neon yang berdiri di samping pemuda berambut hitam pekat, sama dengan matanya. Di dahinya terdapat kain yang menutupi sebuah tanda lahir. Dan dia sedang memeluk pinggang Neon. Mereka berdua sedang di rubungi oleh murid-murid yang memberikan selamat pada mereka."NEOONNNNN! SELAMAT YAA!" teriak Kurapika seraya memeluk sahabatnya itu. Senyum lebar yang dibuat-buat. Masih terlihat lirih. Namun si sahabat pun balik memeluk Kurapika. Pemuda bermata hitam itu melirik sekilas dan kembali mengobrol dengan temannya. Masih memeluk pinggang Neon. "ah terima kasih Pika-chan!" gadis bersurai pink itu menggenggam tangan Kurapika "nanti jadi kan? Kau ikut? Bilang ya! Bilang ya! Bilang ya!" lanjut Neon. Kurapika terdiam lalu tersenyum. Neon melompat kepelukan pemuda disampingnya, "kyaaaaa Kuroro! Pika-chan ikut!" .

"hn."

"aaaa Kuroro, kau tidak senang?" ucap Neon dengan raut wajah manja.

'benar-benar manis!' batin gadis berambut pirang itu.

"senang kok." Balas Kuroro dengan singkat.

Neon menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kemudian Neon menarik tangan kanan Kuroro pergi dari kerumunan, Kuroro menurut saja dengan tangan kiri yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Neon menoleh ke belakang, melihat Kurapika "baiklah Pika-chan! Nanti siang oke?" Kurapika mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum. Kuroro melirik ke arah Kurapika, Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya tidak kuat melihat wajah tampan Kuroro yang membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

**Istirahat, di atap..**

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek sedang membaca sebuah buku dongeng sambil bersandar di pagar bewarna hijau yang dingin karena cuaca yang terlihat mau hujan. Kali ini ia memakai kacamata berbingkai coklat, tumben sekali. Dan, oh ya.. kenapa dia membaca dongeng?

"ibu.." lirih Kurapika.

Sebenarnya Kurapika bernasib sama seperti Kuroro, tidak punya ibu sejak kecil. Namun, Kurapika mempunyai nasib yang lebih sedih. Ibunya meninggal tepat saat melahirkannya. Maka itu, ia tidak pernah merasakan di bacakan dongeng oleh ibunya. Dan membuat Kurapika sangat menyukai dongeng. Meskipun tingkahnya arukan.

Kurapika kembali terngiang saat mengingat salah satu tumpukan salinan laporan kematian yang dibuat ayahnya untuk para clien yang meminta jasanya sebagai pembunuh disaat Kurapika berumur 13 tahun. Anehnya, kertas laporan yang dipegang Kurapika tertulis,

'_Untuk : Moha Kuruta_

_Dari : Moha Kuruta_

_Perintah : Bunuh Franklin Lucifer_

_LAPORAN_

**_SUKSES_**

_Bayaran : TIDAK DIBAYAR'_

Di kirim oleh Moha Kuruta, dan diperuntukkan oleh Moha Kuruta. Ayah Kurapika. Dan disaat itu Kurapika tersadar bahwa Ayahnya menyuruh dirinya sendiri untuk membunuh pesaing terberatnya, Franklin Lucifer, ayah Kuroro Lucifer yang 7 tahun lalu menyuruh sekelompok anak-anak untuk memberinya pelajaran.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Perlahan, Kurapika menengadah.

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia membuka mulut.

"Kuroro.." lirih. Suara Kurapika terdengar sangat lirih. Padahal hanya mengucapkan 1 nama.

Kuroro berhenti di hadapan Kurapika, dia menunduk. Melihat wajah kurapika yang tingginya hanya sedadanya.

"nanti malam. Kau datang?"

Kurapika terbatuk. Dan kemudian berusaha bersikap tenang. Dilihatnya wajah Kuroro yang sedang menatapnya.

"aku.."

"bawa. Nanti malam. Bawa kalungnya."

Kurapika hampir terbatuk lagi kalau saja dia tidak cepat-cepat membuka mulutnya. "i-iya. Pasti..".

Kuroro memutar badannya dan pergi. Lagi, Kurapika merasa nyaman meskipun hanya melihat punggungnya.

**Kediaman Lucifer..**

Terlihat banyak sekali tamu undangan anak-anak populer di Hunter High School menghadiri acara di rumah Kuroro. Ada Machi, Pakunoda, Feitan, Nobunaga, Shalnark, Leorio, Illumi yang merupakan sepupu jauh Killua, dan pastinya Neon Nostrade yang sedang memeluk pinggang Kuroro.

"ihhh Kuroro! Kurapika dimana sih? Sudah jam 8 tapi belum muncul-muncul juga. Awas saja kalau ketemu, akan ku pukul dia." Jerah Neon. Ia terus mendumel sampai akhirnya dumelannya berhenti saat melihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang menghampirinya. "kurap-" Neon terdiam sejenak "pika?" Neon menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutannya.

Bagaimana ia tidak kaget? Melihat kondisi Kurapika saat ini. Tubuh mungil Kurapika terbalut short dress biru senada matanya polos dengan tali yang sangat tipis di masing-masing bahu putihnya. Kakinya memakai alas sandal yang ber-heels 7cm. Poni pirangnya di jepit ke belakang dengan jepitan berbentuk bunga matahari. Wajahnya hanya di poles bedak baby dan lipgloss warna bibir yang tercium seperti mint. Tubuhnya tercium wangi teh yang menyegarkan.

Kuroro memandang Kurapika. Kurapika tidak membalas pandangan Kuroro padanya. "hai." Sapa Kurapika.

"yaampun Pika-chan! Kau.. ini kauuu?" Neon melepaskan pelukannya pada Kuroro dan langsung memegang bahu Kurapika. Kurapika tersenyum datar.

"Kuroro! Aku tidak percaya! Bisa secantik ini orang yang pernah kau benci! Eh-maaf.." Neon tersentak atas perkataannya. Dia tau karena dia juga melihat moment Kurapika dipukuli anak-anak suruhan Kuroro. Kuroro mendengus sebal. Matanya melirik kurapika. 'dia tersenyum?' Kuroro tercekat melihat Kurapika tidak marah saat Neon berkata seperti itu. "tidak apa Neon, tidak apa. Dan, oh ya.. happy anniversarry ya." Tepuk Kurapika di dahi Neon dan berbalik. "terima kasih. Ummm.. mau.. kemana Pika-chan?" lirih Neon. Tangan Kurapika terangkat tanpa menoleh ke belakang, kepalanya menggeleng "a'a, aku hanya mau mengambil minum. Terlihat segar mint disana." Jawab Kurapika tetap berjalan. Neon tersenyum, lalu menoleh ke kanan atasnya, menatap Kuroro tajam.

"apa?" ejek Kuroro.

"..."

"kau kenapa Neon-**chan**." Terdengar jelas ada penekanan di akhiran chan tersebut.

Neon mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum, "tidak. Aku hanya merasa senang kau tidak tertarik dengan Kurapika."

Kuroro menarik dagu Neon, menempelkan gumpalan daging di wajahnya dengan gumpalan daging di wajah Neon yang bewarna merah menyala karena lipstick. "kau.. pakai lipstick cherry huh?" sahut Kuroro dengan seringai jahilnya. Neon memukul pelan pundak kekasihnya tersebut.

TBC

Ahhhhh Akoblue selesai membuat fic satu ini, meskipun pendek-_- yaa... pasti banyak kekurangan gitu deh:D tolong kasih saran yaaa, jangan lupa REVIEW:D


	3. Chapter 3

**YEAYYYY! CHAPTER 3! :D Oke Akoblue ini gak bisa basa-basi, jadi let's read!**

**Pairing :** Kuroro. L x Kurapika. K

**Disclaimer : **Yoshiro Togashi

Don't like, don't read~

**_Mencintai itu tidak salah kan?_**

**_Semua orang punya hak untuk itu, meskipun.._**

**_Tidak semua orang mempunyai hak untuk dicintai balik_**

**_Dan,_**

**_Tidak salah bukan mencintai kekasih orang lain?_**

Kurapika bersandar di dinding marmer bewarna cream. Dingin menyergap punggung Kurapika yang terbuka. Tangannya memegang wine tanpa alkohol dengan rasa mint. Meneguknya sesekali. Kurapika melirik ke tas kecil di tangannya, tertarik? Dia membuka tas yang hanya di kaitkan satu sama lain, lalu mengambil sebuah benda berbandul merah. Kurapika terus memperhatikan benda tersebut di tangan mungilnya. "Kuroro tidak melirik sedikitpun ke leherku. Tandanya dia tidak mencari kalung ini.." gumamnya.

"sayang sekali, benda sebagus itu tidak dipakai oleh gadis secantikmu.."

Kurapika terkejut dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"shalnark?"

Laki-laki berambut coklat pasir itu ikut bersandar di samping Kurapika. Matanya terpejam sejenak, kemudian membukanya lagi, menampakkan mata bundar yang bewarna coklat seperti rambutnya.

"kau... Kurapika kan? Kurapika Kuruta?" tanya Shalnark tanpa menoleh ke arah Kurapika dan tetap tersenyum ceria.

"iya." Singkat. Saat Kurapika hendak memasukkan kembali kalung itu ke dalam tasnya, Shalnark merampasnya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau- eh?" Shalnark membalikkan Kurapika sehingga memunggunginya lalu memasangkan kalung tersebut. "sudah kubilang, sayang sekali bila kalung secantik ini tidak di pakai oleh gadis secantik mu. Nah, selesai!" shalnark bersorak gembira. Kurapika tersenyum sambil menggenggam bandul batu ruby itu. "terima kasih." Shalnark mengangguk semangat.

"sekarang, pergilah ke Kuroro. Aku tau, kau menyukainya dari dulu." Kata Shalnark sambil mendorong punggung Kurapika.

"ah eh apa-apaan ini? Ti-tidak! Tidak ma-mau!" saking kagetnya, Kurapika terbata-bata.

Shalnark tetap mendorong Kurapika ke samping rumah Kuroro, keluar ruangan yang di depannya terlihat kolam ikan yang cukup besar. "Shalnark! Jangan membuatku malu!" Shalnark menghentikan dorongannya, "baiklah! Aku mengantarmu sampai sini ya, lihat! Hisoka dan Machi sudah datang! Bersenang-senanglah dengan Kuroro!".

"uhhhh... Shalnark!"

Shalnark memajukan wajahnya ke depan telinga Kurapika "berusaha lah, aku tau kau benar-benar menyukainya." Ucap Shalnark sembari memutar badannya hendak melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Kurapika yang saat ini tersenyum dengan wajah yang sudah memanas.

Kurapika menoleh ke belakang, ada Kuroro yang sedang duduk di sebuah batu menghadap kolam. Kurapika berjalan ke arah Kuroro.

"hey." Panggil Kurapika yang telah berdiri di samping Kuroro.

"sedang apa kau?" balas Kuroro tanpa menoleh.

"mana Neon?"

"sok akrab sekali kau dengannya."

Kurapika berjongkok tepat menghadap ke arah Kuroro, wajahnya mengerut. "apa kau bilang? Aku ini kan teman Neon dari kecil. Sudah sewajarnya aku akrab dengannya." Gerutu Kurapika. Kuroro menoleh, menatap Kurapika tajam. Tak lama, pandangannya berpindah ke benda yang memutari leher jenjang Kurapika.

Hening.

"kau.."

Kurapika menahan nafas.

"memakai kalungnya?"

Kurapika mengangguk semangat.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu memakainya? Sudah kubilang, bawa, bukan pakai."

"..."

"kau tuli?"

"..."

"tidak berguna berbicara dengan orang seperti kau."

"ti-tidak." Kurapika meremas ujung dress nya.

"tidak apa?" Kuroro yang mulai kesal dengan sikap diam Kurapika pun menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"entahlah. Memangnya untuk apa aku membawanya Kuroro?" tanya Kurapika penuh selidik.

"bukan urusanmu. Cepat lepaskan dan berikan padaku."

"Tid- hah?" Kurapika yang hendak protes langsung terpaku di tempat saat tiba-tiba saja Kuroro memajukan dirinya ke wajah Kurapika. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kuroro memundurkan tubuhnya sambil mengenggam kalung Kurapika. Kurapika yang tersadar segera bangun dari jongkoknya. "hey! Itu kan punyaku! Kenapa kau ambil? Kembalikan!"

Kuroro tidak menghiraukan ocehan Kurapika, dia bangun dan berjalan santai ke ruangan utama. Kurapika masih menampakkan wajah cemberutnya dan ikut kembali ke ruangan utama.

Sesampainya di dalam ruangan, terlihat MC acara berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan Kuroro dan Neon.

"**_baiklah, acara puncak kali ini adalah penukaran kado oleh Kuroro-senpai dan Neon-Senpai!" _**ucap MC yang di ketahui bernama Hisoka tersebut.

Yang pertama memberikan kado adalah Neon, dia memberikan sebuah jam tangan didalam kotak yang seharga 2 miliar zenny. Terdengar suara riuh tepuk tangan dari para tamu.

Sekarang, saatnya Kuroro yang memberikan hadiahnya pada Neon.

Kuroro mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kain bewarna merah marun dengan benang pengikat emas, Neon menerimanya sambil tersenyum gembira. Dengan cekatan, Neon membuka bungkusan kain tersebut lalu mengeluarkan isinya.

DEG

Kurapika tercekat saat melihat benda yang ada di tangan Neon.

'itu...'

"wah indah sekali Kuroro! Aku sangat, sangat, sangat menyukainya!" teriak Neon sembari memeluk kekasihnya tersebut.

Kurapika merasakan kakinya lemas. "kalungku.." gumam Kurapika.

Shalnark yang melihat kalung Kurapika ada di tangan Neon yang diberikan oleh Kuroro, langsung menoleh ke arah Kurapika yang berada 5 meter di samping kirinya. Shalnark menyipitkan matanya saat melihat ada sesuata milik berlian jatuh di pipi Kurapika, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Shalnark mengetahui bahwa itu adalah air mata.

Ya, Kurapika menangis dalam diam.

Kalung yang selama ini di jaga dengan hati-hati, tiba-tiba di rampas begitu saja dengan orang yang memberinya dan diberikan kepada wanita lain.

**_Aku sadar_**

**_Aku tidak secantik Neon.._**

**_Aku tidak sepopuler Neon.._**

**_Aku tidak seceria Neon.._**

**_Dan mungkin, aku tidak pernah bisa membuatmu senang seperti Neon,_**

**_Kuroro.._**

Angin berhembus dengan kencang di luar rumah keluarga Lucifer. Tapi dinginnya cuaca malam itu tidak begitu terasa menyengat di tubuh seorang gadis pirang yang berjongkok di depan pagar beton rumah orang yang di sayanginya sejak kecil.

Kurapika. Ya, gadis itu Kurapika.

Dia menahan air mata yang membendung di matanya.

Kurapika terus berjongkok memeluk lututnya.

Tidak peduli hal yang lain.

Dia hanya ingin, kali ini saja, untuk sendirian.

Dia hanya ingin.

Keheningan.

**Kyaaaaaa! Akoblue udah menyelesaikan chapter 3! Melelahkan sih, malah banyak tugas sekolah. Presentasi, jalan terooosssss~ makanya Akoblue agak susah buat ngeluangin waktu buat bikin fic-_-**

**Oh ya, makasih buat review dari Diash dan Om howa Sudah Terlanjur Sakit!**

**Diash : ini dia persembahan chapter 3! Tunggu chapter 4 nya yaaa:3**

**Om Howa Sudah Terlanjur Sakit : heem heem, makasih sarannya ya senpai! Itu sangat membantu. Dan... Akoblue juga lagi usaha buat ngerapihin kalimatnya :D**

**Ehem, tumben kali ini Akoblue bisa cukup basa-basi, oke jangan lupa REVIEW:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**NYOOOOO! CHAPTER 4 NYOOOO! :3 oke, let's read:D**

**Pairing :** Kuroro. L x Kurapika. K

**Disclaimer : **Yoshiro Togashi

Don't like, don't read~

**_Mencintai itu tidak salah kan?_**

**_Semua orang punya hak untuk itu, meskipun.._**

**_Tidak semua orang mempunyai hak untuk dicintai balik_**

**_Dan,_**

**_Tidak salah bukan mencintai kekasih orang lain?_**

~"~"~~~~~

TAP

TAP

TAP

Gadis pirang yang sedang memeluk lututnya itu memfokuskan telinganya, tangannya mengeratkan pelukan pada lututnya.

'langkah kaki?' pikirnya.

"hey kau."

Kurapika menoleh. Mendapati laki-laki berambut hitam dengan perban di dahinya. Matanya menatap tegas ke arah Kurapika yang berjarak 2 meter darinya.

"eh? Bukankah.. pesta masih berlangsung? Kenapa kau keluar? Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau keluar? Kalau Neon melihatmu disini bagaimana? Kan bahaya Kuroro!" tanya Kurapika beruntun.

Kuroro menyerngitkan dahinya saat mengetahui Kurapika bisa agak cerewet.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu nona Kuruta." Ujar Kuroro sambil bersandar di pagar rumahnya.

"memangnya apa pedulimu?" balas Kurapika ketus.

Kuroro terdiam. Seperti menuntut jawaban lebih dari Kurapika.

"aku... aku hanya ingin di sini. Di dalam ramai. Aku tidak suka kebisingan.".

Kuroro masih saja terdiam. Masih merasa ada yang Kurapika ingin keluarkan.

"Kuroro?"

Kuroro terhenyak saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh Kurapika dengan lembut.

"ada apa?"

"untuk... apa..."

"untuk apa? Apanya?"

"untuk apa... kau berikan kalung itu padanya?"

Kuroro tersentak, namun berusaha tidak memperlihatkannya. Hanya alisnya saja yang mengerut.

"karena.. Neon pacarku."

"tapi kenapa kau berikan itu padaku dulu?" Kurapika memperdalam wajahnya di dalam lututnya.

"tidak ada maksud apa-apa."

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Tapi tidak lama, terdengar suara cempreng sekitar 3 meter dari samping Kuroro.

"apa maksudnya?"

"Neon? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Kuroro menoleh ke arah Neon dengan wajah cemas, Kurapika masih enggan menoleh.

"kau bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaanku ya." Ucap Neon dengan getir. Suaranya terdengar gemetar. "aku ada disini sejak Kurapika bertanya padamu kenapa kau memberikan kalung itu padaku, Kuroro.." wajah manisnya menunduk. Kurapika mlirik dari ekor matanya.

"apa maksudnya? Apa maksudnya Kurapika bertanya lagi kenapa kau memberikan kalung itu padanya dulu? Apa maksudnya semua perkataan Kurapika?" lanjut Neon yang mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Ya Neon! Dulu waktu aku kecil aku sempat terpesona dengan Kurapika. Tapi setelah akhir-akhir ini aku merasa lebih dekat dan nyaman denganmu. Makanya aku putuskan mengambil kalung itu darinya dan memberikannya padamu. Kurasa itu jauh lebih cocok denganmu." Kuroro tersenyum tulus dimata Kurapika. Kurapika merasa hatinya sangat tertohok mendengar semua perkataan Kuroro.

"aku.. aku..."

GREP

Ucapan Neon terputus saat kedua lengan kekar Kuroro memeluknya erat.

"aku mencintaimu Neon, aku mencintaimu."

Kurapika berdiri, mengibas-ngibaskan belakang gaun pendeknya. Sambil tetap berusaha tersenyum, dia berkata "aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Kuroro, dan aku juga tidak apa-apa kok. Longlast Neon." Dan perlahan ia berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Neon tersenyum miris.

Kuroro? Tak ada ekspresi yang berarti.

**TBC**

**AAAAA CHAPTER INI PENDEK BANGET PADAHAL LAMA UPDATE! Aslinya Akoblue udah bikin lebih dari ini, tapi kurasa jelek, jadi Akoblue ganti jalan ceritanya tapi lebih pendek. Maaf yaaaa:3**

**MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW!**

**Terutama kepada Azura al rin : review kamu bikin inspirasi baru! Aku nyoba slight tambahan yaitu Shalnark sama Kurapika buat chapter 5, makasih yaaaa:3**

**OKE TUNGGU CHAPTER 5 NYA YAAA:D**


End file.
